Reapertale: A Story of Mortals and Gods
by Night Of The Crow
Summary: Reapertale: The Undertale AU created by Renrink. A human has faced many hardships in their life and has come to believe the gods can help them. They journey up the fabled Mount Ebbott and happen to upset something, and that something has lead them to Sans and Papyrus, the gods of death. Exactly who they were looking for.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: **I apologize that this prologue may be very… dull and uninteresting. I kinda… flopped. Don't worry, I don't actually know if it's bad, go ahead and read it. :) It's just not as descriptive as I would've liked. I kinda needed a way to actually start this, cause, well, when does a mortal randomly appear in a land of immortals? Anyways, the original idea of Reapertale is by Renrink, you can check out their Tumblr for the original comics. Reapertale is basically just an Undertale AU where the I suppose mostly main characters are gods. Unfortunately I can't start this fanfic with Frisk because I found it too difficult, so here's my OC instead!  
I'm still debating on what Muffet should be, I was informed on the other ones but Muffet seems unclear. I would appreciate more information on this AU if anyone could offer it. ALSO! I'm thinking of doing updates at least once a week per fanfic, so chapters may be slow. I usually write about half of one in my free time after school, though.**

Every human knew of the gods. There was Asgore the king, Toriel of life, their son, Asriel, of hopes, Undyne of war, Gaster of magic, Alphys as knowledge, and then the two most didn't give much a thought toward: Sans and Papyrus, the gods of death. No human mortal had ever seen the realms of these gods in a way other than dreams, but there were legends, myths, of the first human. Their name was Chara. As the goddess of life, Toriel was called to create a species for the gods to watch over. She had decided that she would create a race that could come in all shapes, colors, and sizes, and each would be different, but similar. They would be strong, kind, and DETERMINED.  
With great thoughts, Toriel created the first human. A child. Innocent, smart, determined, caring. Everything Toriel had thought of came to life. Her creation was perfect, or at least almost perfect. Toriel took this child into her care raising the never aging child in her realm of life, how beautiful it was. And that was all they could remember… Something after that about the guardian of something.  
They shrugged it off, they were taught this in what? Second grade? Later it was only the history of the human and monster world, wars, politics, all that stuff nobody cared about.  
The mountain was quite refreshing. Beautiful gray and white stone, a nice chill wind whipped stray hairs into the human's face-which actually felt quite nice. The stone was wonderfully cool, the cloudy skies let small streaks of light dance across the stones.  
Sometimes life wasn't all that miserable. This human had gone through many troubles. Most of which they would never like to think of again, but those troubles were exactly why they were here. Climbing Mount Ebbott. There were tales about this place, but humans and monsters, even with the technology they had created, never dared to come here.  
The mountain was believed to be a sacred place, where the first gods met. Where Chara stood guard-what had ever happened to the first human? There were stories about a temple, they were sure. Something about being able to communicate or interact or enter their realm, something. Either way, this human was determined to have council with the gods. Toriel, Sans and Papyrus in particular. Life and death, they could both help.  
Without seeming to stop, this human trekked the mountain constantly humming, singing and reciting poems and songs. Right now they were toying with weird rhymes.

 _How many rabbits can fit in a pot?_

 _None of course or the hat would've rot!_

Perhaps this human wasn't the most sane of their race, but they seemed to be having a jolly good time trekking that mountain. They wore a dark gray T-shirt with a beautiful little picture that matched the scene they were hiking in, a dusky, dark blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans that were just a bit too long, a pair of dark gray and blue sneakers, and a black scarf that covered most of their face from the bitter cold. Along with all that, they had a brown backpack that was nearly flat. All that was in there were one or two extra clothes, a couple of water bottles and plenty of snacks, none of it took up too much room.  
So their odd journey continued. It had been two days since they'd been climbing, fortunately there was a nicely carved path to make life easier. Their clothes were still intact, which was quite a remarkable feat for a homeless one who was climbing a mountain with absolutely no experience whatsoever. But something worse was to come. Above them was someone whispering, or maybe talking, but it blended in with the howling of wind. These whispers though, they were of ill wishes, had the human heard them they probably would've darted for the nearest cave, and there were many of those in this mountain. Unfortunately, the human didn't dart into a cave. Only a minute after the whispers started, there was a loud noise, like a bird's screech mixed with a mighty dragon's roar. The human stopped dead in their tracks looking up to search for the noise. That was the last warning before disaster struck.  
Above them the mountain shook. One mighty shake, and it felt like the world was collapsing. Boulders, rocks, sharp ones too. They all fell from above. The human was terrified, the look all too clear on their face, they dodged as much as possible. Perhaps they were homeless, but they certainly weren't slow. Rocks pelted them, scratching bruising, one even buried itself in their shoulder. As quickly as possible the wounded human dived into one of the caves landing on their back and crawling to the back of the cave as if something was chasing them. The falling rocks didn't stop, once the human entered the cave, the entrance was covered by huge boulders, and to make matters worse, the ceiling was also collapsing. There was no where safe, blood was slowly spilling from their shoulder, arms, legs, even face staining the pure rocks red.  
When the human thought that it was all over, their life was going to be taken by the gods, and before they came, the human was going to painfully bleed to death, a large mound of soil fell upon their chest knocking all the air out, and their head bounced against the rock, their pulled back hair barely cushioning the impact.  
Everything was black, there was no pain, no gods to watch for. Just the simple, endless dark. But through the thick dark, the human could hear voices. There was a deep, smooth one, and a higher, more…. How could you explain it? The voice simply sounded like Skeletor from He-Man. Maybe with a lighter tone to it though. How about, a cartoonish, light-hearted fellow with a slight accent? Did that explain it?  
The human mentally shrugged to itself, and started to listen. There were only fragments, not full sentences.  
"...they do? ….awakened….dangerous..." said the deeper voice.

" **...kind… didn't mean… forgive… brother..."** said the lighter voice.

"...right...judged..."

" **...suppose...change your...hurry..."**

They felt an odd pulling sensation as the lighter voice finished speaking. It was like someone was trying to pull out their soul. Maybe that was exactly what was happening? It was painful, unbearable, but with determination saved them. The will to live after everything was lost. They couldn't just let go now. Face full of now an odd kind of pain, the human knelt and concentrated. It felt a little over-dramatic and weird, though. Oh well, you had to do what you had to do.

Suddenly the pulling sensation stopped, the human was knocked back into the darkness.

"...not working….Chara…?"

" **...possible...sure you're...what if…?"**

"...check with..."

" **...doesn't like..."**

"Because…understand..."

That was the last of the conversation. The voices disappeared and the world was dark and silent again.  
Except, there was the light sound of rain. First it was barely audible, but it kept growing until you could hear it splashing against trees and plants. It was a light rain, thankfully not a storm by how it sounded. Not too long after the rain sounded, the darkness faded. Soon the human vision was haunted by a bright light, that also faded into the world around them. Except… they weren't in a cave anymore with crumbling walls. They were in a forest. A dark forest.  
At first it simply looked as if someone had drained most of the color from a forest at night, but after staring at it for a while, they noticed it was dead. A wilted forest. The trunks were bent, weak and gray, the grass was crippled and made a light crunching noise when the wind blew, and the rain made a hollow thumping sound against everything it collided with.  
The human had landed on their side in this mysterious place, and carefully they turned to lay on their back. Immediately pain struck and they let out a huge gasp. This was certainly not a dream. Scratches still bled freely and bruises still ached. The metallic taste of blood crept into their mouth from cuts on their face, and a stone was lodged into their foot. Tears streamed down their cheeks, mixing with blood and dust while dripping to the ground. Slowly they lifted their upper-body off the ground, teary eyes closed in pain and teeth grinding in anticipation. Dragging their body to the nearest tree they relaxed and allowed the rain to soak them through.  
Suddenly a strong wind came by, stronger than those on the mountain. In it, a voice was calling. Not any voice, one of the voices in the humans… "dream". More gusts of wind came, each one brought the chilling thought of death. Each time the wind came it got weaker, and the voice got stronger.


	2. Chapter 1

Each time the voice said something different.  
"Papyrus," it called. "Human? brother?"

"Where are you?…..Something's gone wrong, hold on…..Paps?….Meet me at the Grove….We'll find the human after."

The human cowered, trying to disappear into their jacket as a turtle might do with it's shell. It was no use though, the wind calmed, the voice got closer. The air was filled with death. Nothing breathed and it felt like vines were tightening around their chest. Breathing in short and shallow breaths, they heard the loud snap of a dry branch being stepped on. They could only think of one thing, and their eyes clouded with fear and confusion.  
 _Oh, Gods. This is it. The_ _E_ _nd. Was it_ _really_ _this painful,_ _this nightmarish, this terrible_ _for them,_ _too?  
_ The voice had stopped a while ago and the wind had died. The rain was the only noise along with the human's breathing. Basically frozen, the human struggled just to wipe some of the wounds with the edge of their jacket. Then a deep voice, the one that had been calling before was right next to them.  
"Gosh, kid. You look worse without that mountain crushing you," they chuckled.  
 _What?_ The human slowly turned their head to meet what basically looked like a shadow. A skeleton with a round head and clean grin was looking at them with amusement. The pictures they'd seen were an exaggeration of what they were looking at, and it took them a couple of seconds to realize the monster in front of them was Sans.

"Done lookin', kid? You should probably get yourself up," He said, and quickly added, "Probably should follow me, too. You've caused a bit of a disaster."

The human stopped staring and wiped their eyes to clear the tears. They truly made an exaggeration in the pictures. The humans and monsters made him seem to constantly have a devilish glowing eye and chaotic grin. They'd drawn twisted ram horns on his head and a terrible glowing scythe along with a cloak of shadows that could fill a whole room. The human also remembered that he liked making terrible puns, but for some reason Sans hadn't made one since their encounter.  
Slowly and carefully the human stood up, a patient Sans watching carefully. But as they made to stand, the pain was too much and they nearly collapsed again. The only thing keeping them from falling was their scrambling for a hold on the dead tree they had once lay on.  
Sans cringed and reached out a hand to help, but quickly took it away. Everything he touched died, should he end the miserable creature's life for it or not? They'd caused an odd event that Sans had yet to investigate, and that was just about the only thing keeping himself from killing the human out of mercy.

The human was tightly hugging the tree with shut eyes, slowly lifting up their left foot and trying to pick the stone out.

Well, perhaps Sans could make this go quicker by taking the stone that the human kept picking at. He came closer and reached out his hands to grab their shoe and the rock. The human instantly froze in fear. If a god of death approached you wouldn't you do the same? Carefully, Sans grabbed the bottom of their shoe with his boney fingers and with the other the shard of stone. The human's terror was very visible on their face, even if a scarf was hiding the bottom half of it. Calmly and quickly, the god easily slipped the stone out of the human's foot. A great more blood came spilling out as the stone was freed. The human's cry rang throughout the dead realm, they pressed their face against the tree and let their entire leg go limp. Blood kept spilling, Sans watched, the human cried.

He felt sorry for the kid. Even if he didn't understand life, he certainly understood pain. Without a care of what Papyrus might say, Sans ripped a strip of his cloak off and wrapped it around the human's foot, the cloth was immediately soaked in blood, but at least it had stemmed the flow and eased the pain a little bit.

The human lifted their face from the tree looking down at their foot and Sans, who was still crouched and staring at the wound. After a couple of seconds of staring into space, he got back up and said in an impatient tone, "C'mon, kid. I've got an appointment I'm already late for."

The human sniffed and rubbed their eyes once more before nodding and attempting to stand up again. This time they had tried to overpower the pain, but of course it didn't go completely away.

"Alright," the human choked out. Sans' eye sockets slightly widened in surprise, but he started to walk and lead the human to the Grove and hopefully Papyrus, a bit annoyed.

The limping human followed close behind.

I am pretty sure he has to touch the actual being to kill them and vice versa…. Ah well, probably got it wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

So uh, not completely going to follow Renrink's story. Gonna make a few changes here and there, just so I can make writing this a bit easier. By the way, I'm terrible at puns. Like seriously. Probably 10 times worse than Sans. I made one that was like, Why do people in England smell? Because they are always _**in gland**_ _ **s**_ _ **.**_ Get it? Y'know because you have sweat glands that make you smell sometimes… and it sounds kinda like England…? Yeah I know, I'll leave now. Oh yeah, important thing: I'm gonna make Papyrus speak in bold 'cause I don't like caps. :I

* * *

The road was rough but short. Dead vines and wilting branches whipped against the humans face, trees supported them and gray grass crunched beneath their feet. While they traversed the dead forest, the human watched Sans as he seemed to be stiffly walking and suddenly relax. The process repeated several times before he stopped and gazed up at quite a beautiful place considering this was a land of death. Four large oaks leaned over a nearly colorless pond with stepping stones laid in an odd pattern. The roots of the oaks spread far creating a circle around the area and connecting themselves to the pond. Leaves littered the deep brown soil, and some of the leaves still had color. They were a wilted brown, gray, nearly white, and some were tinted a deep red.  
The human's jaw dropped in amazement. Even if there wasn't a sun, an odd kind of light seeped through the thick roof of branches and leaves making the bark shine like silver. All their pain seemed to be forgotten and they didn't even notice the other skeleton picking up leaves.

"Amazing kid, isn't it? You'll never want to _leaf_ it," Although he wasn't facing them, the human knew Sans must've winked. Then as if Sans were expecting it, a large voice broke through the silence.  
" **Sans! Will you ever stop making puns?** " Papyrus exclaimed nearly dropping all the leaves he had collected. The human almost dropped themselves in surprise, too.

"Hey, chill bro. I brought the human over, don't want to scare 'em, do you?" Sans said entering the clearing and moving aside to show the newcomer. The human could finally see Papyrus and Papyrus could finally see the human, their reactions were oddly mixed. Papyrus was dressed in a similar fashion as Sans but wore a startling red scarf that seemed to act as a hood as well. There was also a long scythe mounted on his shoulder, the human stole a glance at Sans to check for a scythe as well, but he seemed too short for one and didn't have anything but his robes.

The human's overall expression was simply a "I-Am-So-Confused-Right-Now" face.

Papyrus, however, immediately smiled and was about to greet them when he noticed the scarf covering half their face.

" **Sans? Why does the human only have half a face?** " Papyrus said switching his attention to Sans, but there was only empty air.

The human nearly did a double-take, he was there just a couple seconds ago, right? Their face seemed to scrunch up in regret as they realized they decision they had to make. Looking down at their scarf, then looking back up at the frustrated and mumbling Papyrus, the human sighed.

"I, uh, have a whole face," they said, lowering the scarf to reveal the hidden area. Papyrus immediately looked back at the human, another lovely smile planted on his face. " **Well why didn't you say so?** " his voice was so optimistic and loud that the human couldn't stop themselves from giggling with laughter.

* * *

Okay, sorry for that really stupid "cliff hanger". Okay yeah, not a cliff hanger at all. I've just been really sick for the past 2 weeks and I've just been a little stain of ketchup on the floor. I love ketchup. If you can't stand eating ketchup alone you're no friend of mine! Okay, well, that's not true. Most of the people I know can't stand ketchup alone.

(*Internally screaming because no one likes ketchup*)

ANYWAYS, enough talk about ketchup. (I heard it was originally supposed to be cough medicine.)  
SHUT UP ME!

Alright, I think I've got it under control. So yeah. Sick = can't write = I'm probably sucking at school right now.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

" **What is so funny human?** " Papyrus asked leaning forward to inspect the human who stood a couple yards away.

" _Pfft!_ " They spluttered with laughter, "You're… You're voice! _Hah!_ " Now speaking that disrespectfully to any god could definitely get you killed. But they were speaking disrespectfully to a god of death. Twice the chance. The crazed human didn't seem to care about their chances of death though.  
Papyrus struck a mighty pose.  
" **Human, whatever do you mean by my voice is funny? I am** _ **the**_ **Great Papyrus!** **The Great Papyrus' voice is always majestic and meaningfu** **l, there is nothing funny about me,"** The kind god sounded as if a petty human had hurt his pride, but he was quite merciful. No deaths on his hands—or at least not today.  
As if on cue, Sans seemed to pop up in a puff of black smoke. Although unafraid of the god himself, the human's eyes widened in fear of the smoke and they took a step back.  
Sans' widened an eye socket, "What's wrong kid? Did I scare the life out of ya'?"  
The human gave a nervous "Heh," and straightened themselves out, stuffing their hands into their jacket's pockets.

"Sorry 'bout that, Paps. Just had to check in on someone," Sans apologized with a shrug.

" **It's alright! As long as you don't go slacking off again...** " Papyrus glared accusingly.

"C'mon bro, would I really do that?" He asked with a wink, "Anyways, I think we should get his human to some place they can feel at home."

Sans simply walked off and Papyrus beckoned for the human to follow with a jolly smile. The human, still weakened by their injuries, continued to constantly trip over branches and smack into trees with Papyrus constantly helping them get back up and giving them a constant stream of encouragements. After a while of walking and Papyrus cheering up the human, Sans looked back to check on them and narrowed his eye sockets. "I think we also need to find them some sort of healer," He said, mostly fixing his gaze upon their face. The human grumbled something and shied away, once again lifting the scarf over their face.  
" **Sans! You're making the human nervous!** " Papyrus complained, his delightful smile turning upside down. An odd sight to see on a skeleton.  
From then on, their journey was simply a wary human who would occasionally answer some of Papyrus' questions, a chattering Papyrus as usual, and a quiet Sans leading. Eventually they had walked to what seemed to be the edge of the forest and the beginning of a large, beautiful cave with small waterfalls creating streams of clear water.

Papyrus hesitated before crossing the border. " **Sans, I don't think the human should be...** _ **here**_ **."  
** "Don' worry about it. I just need to talk to someone," Sans replied without facing them, and disappeared behind a corner.  
Papyrus crossed his arms, disappointed in his brother. The human, curious, walked towards one of the small waterfalls as Papyrus hurried to catch up with them. " **Human, these parts are dangerous. This is where Undyne lives. I'm not sure what she'll think of a human coming through her home.** "

The human chewed their lip in concentration. They didn't seem to care that a god of war lived in this area. Plopping themselves on the ground next to the fall, the human leaned over and drank the crystal water. Papyrus seemed stunned at this action.  
" **Do all humans do that?** " he asked reaching out to touch the water.  
"Not really. I'm a lot different from other humans," they said, wiping themselves with their sleeve. "Uh, say, does another god live down here? Starts with a… G?"

" **Hmm. Yes there is. His name is Gerson. He's the other smart one with Alphys. The god of wisdom!** " Papyrus answered smartly. He then sat down across from the human. Trying his best to look around the corner Sans had disappeared around, Papyrus continued to speak. " **Well, human. Since it seems I, the Great Papyrus, and you may be sitting here for a while, why don't we talk?** " The human shrugged, so he continued. " **Now, my brother found you in Mt. Ebott. Nobody has been there in quite a while. I was wondering, what were you doing, going up the mountain?** "

The human looked as if someone had just struck them in the back of the head, dazed. "Oh. I was kinda, looking…. For, uh, well," They scratched the back of their head, "You, I suppose."  
" **Me? That's very honorable news!** " Papyrus smiled proudly, but it faltered. " **Why?** "

"I… Well, my family… my paren-" The human cut themselves off. For the first time they actually looked scared. Tears sprang up in their eyes and they curled up into a ball. Papyrus reached out to comfort them but the human jerked away. "I don't need your stupid pity."

Recoiling in shock, Papyrus seemed to freeze at the human's sudden tone change and he backed up. The human continued to sob. Papyrus continued to be confused.

Fortunately, Sans turned the corner again to meet them. He had no need for confusion, however. The human simply appeared to washing their face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Weird how I have more favorites rather than follows on this fanfic.

Anyways, in this fanfic there's gonna be a lot of conversations that are cut off or inaudible for the human, which means you guys won't know what they're saying either. I was wondering if you guys would like to know the conversations, so if you do, please say so in the reviews or PM me. I don't mind either one.


	5. Chapter 4

"Alright, kiddo," Sans sighed. "Asgore has invited you to stay with him until we can figure a couple things out."  
The human nodded and pushed themselves up, favoring their right foot. Papyrus immediately started smiling again. " **Oh! I can't wait to see him. He's really cool and nice, human! I'm sure you two will become best** friends." The human just looked up at Papyrus in a mix of shock and confusion, did he already forget what had happened just before Sans came? The tall reaper noticed their confusion and leaned down and spoke with a bright whisper, " **Don't worry, human, I forgive you. Sometimes Sans can be like that.** "  
The human didn't know how to respond, so they gave him an apologetic smile. Sans, however, glanced back with suspicion. "What are you two talking about back there?"

" **We were continuing the conversation we had while you were gone,** " Papyrus smiled. Sans shrugged and the three continued on their journey through the beautiful caves.  
Their journey was uneventful, unless talking about echo flowers is eventful, and the trio entered a field. It was quite the sight to see, golden flowers seemed to populate everything except for a little stone pathway that led to a throne and another room.  
"Almost there, Asgore's probably waiting in the other ro- Never mind, he's coming out here," Sans waved to the fatherly god let him speak.  
"Oh, hello Papyrus. I did not think I would see you hear too, but it's very nice to see your jolly face again. And hello to you, human. I'm sure you're very confused, shall we talk over a cup of tea?"  
"Eh, sorry Asgore. I've got to talk with Gaster right now, but maybe I can join you guys some other time." Sans' smile became apologetic and he left in a whiff of darkness.  
"That's unfortunate, Sans will rarely join me for tea. Well, we still have two left, please come in!" Asgore gave a very friendly smile and guided the two through another two rooms.  
"Please sit down, I'll get us some tea."  
The human gave a slight nod and pulled a chair out to sit down. Papyrus had already seated himself down and was inspecting one of the flowers that decorated the small, wooden table.

It took Asgore no time at all to ready the tea, which surprised the human. Asgore set down a steaming kettle and three cups already filled. "Now, shall we introduce ourselves? I am Asgore, the father god and care taker of the sky."

" **I am the Great Papyrus! A very friendly reaper who loves to comfort humans in any way he can.** "

The two had made their introductions simple and quick, but the human hesitated before they spoke. "Well, uh, my name's Sage. I'm a human? Who magically found themselves in the realm of the gods, I guess," The human chewed their lip. "I'm not dreaming, right?"

"Dreaming? Of course not, huma- Excuse me, Sage," Asgore smiled calmly. "But I'm sure it is very odd that you are among us now. It is for us gods, too. Please do not be alarmed."  
Sage shifted a bit uncomfortably in their seat and reached out for the tea. It smelled like the flowers outside of Mt. Ebott.

"Golden flowers," they muttered.

"Yes, one of my favorite teas. And might I ask, do you humans have this tea?" Asgore took a gentle sip of his tea.  
"Do we have? Well, uh, I'm not too sure. I just thought it smelled like the golden flowers that surrounded- uh, Mount Ebott."

"Oh yes? I remember, Toriel's beautiful child decided to plant a flower at the base of the mountain, it spread very quickly, like a beautiful weed—Papyrus, please do not play with your tea," Asgore frowned as Papyrus was testing how long the tea would stay in the cup if he waved it back and forth. Sage snickered and rested their chin on the table, looking up at Papyrus' experiments.  
"Not you too, child," Asgore couldn't help but smile a little bit. Sage let out a huge yawn, and suddenly looked drowsier with their head on the table. '  
" **What does that noise mean, human?** " Papyrus asked.

"I believe, Papyrus, that means our guest is tired," Asgore grinned, "How about it, Sage? I've already have a guest room made for you. Please, follow me. And Papyrus, would you mind staying here and help me clean up?"  
" **Of course, King Asgore!"** Papyrus rose up so fast he nearly flipped over the table, as well as bumping Sage in the face. They narrowed their eyes. "Ow."  
Papyrus gave an apologetic smile, then Asgore took the human and gently drove them forward with one hand on the back. Sage gave the god a crooked smile and gently rubbed their chin.  
Their small journey was a sight to see. Asgore was clearly a fan of Earth. The ceiling was painted to be a cloud-spotted sky, and the walls were like the stone walls of a mountain, smooth but random. The ground was decorated with dirt pathways and beautiful golden flowers, and each door was made from a light oak.

Eventually the pair found themselves in a hallway and then a child's room. Two small beds, a wardrobe and a bunch of kid's toys were neatly spaced around the room.  
"Please feel free to ask for anything. You are my guest now, just because you are not as mighty as us does not mean you should be treated differently. Good night, Sage," Asgore smiled and left the room with a swish of his violet cape. Sage just stood there for a few moments, then started to inspect their living quarters. "What do you guys think? Seems like a couple monsters outgrew their room. I'm gonna guess it was Chara and Asriel. Thoughts?… Oh wait, that's right, you guys can't talk. Well, night I guess."  
Sage turned over some of the sheets, preferring a draftier night's rest. Then they flopped themselves on top of it and almost immediately fell asleep.


End file.
